Tales of Lust and Hurt
by Insane Tanuki
Summary: She dreamed of being loved by her sire. She wanted to be perfect, his perfect vampire. Yet on a certain night Vladimir had called her to him, from there it was an escape, that is until Karine began to want more: She wanted to be his one and only. Complete
1. Love me?

**A/n: **Hello all, my little story based off the Halloween 2k7 event! Please note that its fanfiction, and that all explained here is merely** a fanfiction. Who knows Vladimir could have countless people anyway!**

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson. He rightfully belongs to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! I have a gun… ¬¬

**Warnings: **Although subtle this is a mature story, meaning sex. Sex and language through out will be encountered and sometimes, for censor purposes I will water down the cursing.

**Notes:** This is a co-written series with my good friend Vaalch.

* * *

Karine was sitting contently in the library, she was pouring over some things from her recent experiment. This cold, often times emotionless prodigy was always holding herself higher then others. She was a scholar, a scientist, and was the most diplomatic and polite vampire one could meet. But like all other creatures she had basic needs and emotions she needed daily to satisfy herself.

These emotions were love, affection, and the feeling of being wanted. The needs were satisfaction, contentment, and having the object of her affections. Lord Vladimir was a beautiful man. Almost rivaling Zhivago who Karine also fancied. It just happened tonight would be one of the few nights Vladimir requested her presence in his study. So she stood up and walked the mansion barefoot, her feet making barely a sound. Cool indecipherable eyes belied the look of longing…and need.

Her soft brown hair was done up in an updo, her body and aura oozing control and confidence. However as she reached the door to his study she knocked, when told to come in, she opened the door, shut it, and then bowed to Vladimir.

"Lord Vladimir."

"Karine, I told you don't need to be formal with me. Come and sit, I want to know about your experiment."

And she told him her results, and somehow, she got on the topic of love. A topic Vladimir seemed to enjoy indulging himself in. Soon they moved to politics and then philosophy, and before she knew it, Karine's eyes began to grow heavy. She leaned against Vladimir, sighing contently when she was in his lap being held. A deep-rooted hunger over took her. She was addicted to the blood of her sire; no human blood could ever satisfy her so much nor ever give her the rush she craved. And oh did she want it. Vladimir, used to her actions, allowed her to indulge herself in his blood. A soft moan escaped his lips, Karine's body twitched in excitement. However she, like always, was pulled away. A contented smile made its way to Vladimir's face oh how he loved looking at her. Such an untouchable beauty…a beauty he would one day have.

"Sire?"

"Yes child?"

"I…thank you for the company." She knew her love would waste, but what did she know? After a quick goodnight kiss and a few teasing touches from Vladimir Karine left his study to head to her room What she wouldn't give to just be taken by him.

"Another night. After all, I must stay in top form if I am to help Lord Vladimir win this war." Still she couldn't sleep. She was to high on blood to do anything. Just thinking of Vladimir's hypnotic voice sent shivers through her body. Oh how she wanted him!

"Vladimir…" Her voice was breathless as she felt a heat coil in her stomach and spread from her head to her toes. She was suddenly aware of the growing lust and cursed softly. She would need to find a way to end this, but how? Keeping it locked up and forcing it away was not working, and Karine, poor Karine was going to break.

She closed her eyes and let hand travel up her thigh and moaned softly. Her hand gently pulled down the black silk panties and kicked them to the side; she slowly began to undress and headed to the bathroom. As she turned on the shower, she waited till it was near scalding hot; her body was use to the temperature. Stepping into the shower she let the water flow over her, the heat only giving her more of a sense of comfort. Here she felt very safe to explore her feelings, for no one would enter the bathroom unless they wanted to face dire consequences, and only Vladimir or Zhivago entered her room.

"Nmn…" Her hand slowly started massage her breast as the other hand moved along her clit, rubbing, teasing and pulling at it. She let out a shuttering moan and leaned against the glass-tiled wall. "Oh god…"

* * *

She couldn't help but let out a string of pleasured purrs and moans. By the time the water became cold did she realize she was being summoned. She quickly turned off the cold water, she was at her peak but still she dressed quickly in a simple long dress shirt, her hair was brushed and dried by a spell before she headed to Vladimir's room. What she saw made her blush…Vladimir stood there shirtless when he opened the door.

"Hello, Karine." He said huskily, causing Karine to almost loose it.

"Sire…" the lust in her eyes was apparent, and he could smell her arousal. A smirk played its way to his face as he pulled his prodigy into the room and shut the door. Karine's mind was working a mile minute. He was shirtless. She was in his room. And she was horny. He was extremely turned on as well. She swore if this was a dream she didn't want to be wakened up!

"Karine…how long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you wanted this?"

"Since I met you." She said, being led to bed where she was pushed down and felt him kiss her roughly, she moaned when he explored the hot cavern that was her mouth. She tasted like strawberries, and he moaned into her mouth when he felt hand scrape along his back. Her nails cutting thin lines of blood that the mere scent sent Karine into a state of hazy lust.

At her soft moaning Vladimir broke the kiss and literally ripped off the shirt, she her breast exposed to him. He bent over and started to suckle on one of them, his teeth biting gently on the nipple, the other hand playing with her other. Karine was squirming, purring and begging. HE could only smirk and switched to the other one before moving farther down, leaving bite marks, his nails causing a thin trail of blood to bleed from her thigh. The pain seemed to be exciting her far more then he anticipated. Perhaps then they should step it up? With a devious smirk he pulled away, much to her annoyance. When he returned he seemed to break the tip of a wine bottle and without warning plunged it in her, the blood that trickled out was the result, and Karine's moans were becoming a bit louder.

"Ah…Vladimir…" Her eyes glazed over as the pain mixed with pleasure caused an indescribable feeling. Vladimir continued to move it in and out of her before removing it completely and letting his nails grow into claws and take over.

Her body would heal as it always did, so he took neither boundaries nor cautions with her. Weather she wanted it rough or not was not the question, what was however was the fulfillment of want. Of need and pleasure, it was going to be a night when everyone in the mansion would know Vladimir had claimed Karine. At the intrusions Karine's body twitched ever so slightly. Within a few minutes she was tied up and being reduced to every form of pain and humiliation ever known, but for some reason Karine had no issues with this, though she did have a bit of a stubborn streak, and this caused him to "punish" her, which she gladly took.

"Who am I, little Karine?"

"My master…" She moaned out, her body shaking with convulsions forms the flogging she received. While it did hurt her body's pleasure was compensating for it, and while to others it may look like rape, to them it was release. Vladimir himself was sporting bite marks, but he didn't care.

Here he had a broken vampire, willing to take any form of punishment and he was in a sadistic mood. So sadistic even Karine was slightly terrified, but she wanted this. And by damn she would get what she wanted. When her claimed her it was not gentle, it was rough, hard and fast. He pounded into he lithe body, his hands groping at her boobs, squeezing them, digging his nails into the delicate skin. She was so tight. Closer and closer the two were finally brought to a limit, but he stopped, and therefore stopped Karine. Karine cried out, yelling even for Vladimir to finish but was slapped before she began to suck him off, her teeth and tongue working in unison as her free hand massaged his balls her other hand pleasure herself. Eyes shut in pleasure he threw his head back, hands gripping the brown hair that seemed like a soft silk. Feeling himself cumming Karine quickly stopped and swallowed all of his essence, then she pulled away, some slipping from her lips, and fell to the valley of her breast. Karine was not yet spent, and neither was he. It was well into dawn before either of the two satisfied, and Karine was out like a light.


	2. Break Me To Rebuild Me

**A/n:** Segment 2 in our little series. This one is by Vaalch, edited only slight to make it more flowing.

**Vaalch:** Yes. And I'm sure it will pelase at least one of our viewers. -smirk-

**Tanuki: **I'm sure it will! Now then, to the warnings and disclaimers!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson. He rightfully belongs to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! ¬///¬

**Warnings:** Although subtle in some places this is a mature story, meaning sex. Sex and language through out will be encountered and sometimes, for censor purposes I will water down the cursing.

* * *

Hesitantly Karine laid her hand onto the doorknob of count von Helson's bureau. 

_Why has he summoned me? _She thought. It didn't bother her though. She loved her lord and was grateful for any reason to spend more time with him even if she never expected him to feel something for her. Could she show herself like this to him? She looked down at herself. A black mini dress and a white lab coat hid her gorgeous body with its slightly tanned skin but that was about it. Her brown hair was falling freely onto her shoulders and smelled good. Karine had no time to redress so she had to go in like this. She opened the door and stepped in. Vladimir von Helson was sitting at his desk, reading some papers. When she stepped in, he looked up and smiled towards her.

"Oh, good night, Karine. I've been expecting you," he said.

Karine stepped closer to the desk

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

"First, call me Vladimir," He took a brief break before continuing, "Who am I, Karine?"

Karine was taken aback by that question. She had expected something else.

"You … you are my lord, V-Vladimir." She slightly shivered in joy when she used his first name.

"And do you obey your lord's orders?" The count asked.

"I – I'd die if you ordered me to." Karine said. What was he expecting from asking these questions? Had she not proven herself trustworthy enough? Was he testing her?

"Very well. Come here, sit onto the desk and face me."

Karine did as he ordered her to and sat onto the desk.

"You know, Karine, this war is tiring. I want some distraction. And I want my most lovely daughter to distract me."

Karine didn't say anything but was wondering what kind of distraction would need her placed onto the desk of her dear lord and blushed when she was called his _most lovely daughter_.

"So please masturbate for me."

These words struck her like lightning and made her very happy and ashamed at the same time. If he asked for such a thing he must really be interested in her, interested in her body. She was glad then for the longest time she had wished for his showing affection towards her. Oh how she had wished to be desired by her loved lord. Karine turned red like tomatoes

"But my lord, I …"

"Vladimir", he intervened.

"But Vladimir." she whispered. "I'm embarrassed."

He smiled gently and pulled a mask out of a drawer.

"Put this on. You won't see anything anymore and you won't be embarrassed." he said.

The mask was black, small and made of cloth and had neither holes one could have looked through nor decorations of any kind.

Slowly Karine took the mask and smiled then put it on. She took off her coat and noticed that he had been right. She did not feel as ashamed anymore. Her mini dress dropped to the ground and so did her shoes as well as her bra and her panties. Now she sat completely nude on the desk, in front of her beloved lord and straddled. Her heartbeat seemed so loud to her she felt as if her heart could explode any minute. She blushed again.

"Look at me!" she whispered and started to caress herself.

She started with massaging her breast and pinching her nipples, first timidly then harder. She unleashed a storm of moans and lay down. Her right hand moved to her clit.

"Oh my … Aah!" She screamed in pleasure. Knowing that her beloved sire was watching aroused her more than she had thought it would.

"Look at me! Please, even if only for this moment, think only about me!"

She rubbed her clit aggressively and moaned quite loudly, moving her hip up and down.

For a while that was all that happened and her moans echoed through the room.

* * *

Then finally… 

"Vladimir! … I'm – oh my - Vladimir! Vladimir!" she screamed and brought herself to an orgasm.

Still shaking and blindfolded she slid from the table and sat onto his lap.

"Please!" she begged him. "Please do me. - Do me hard! Rape me!"

"Patience, my dear." Vladimir responded. "First let's take a walk."

Karine heard a drawer open and close. Vladimir put a leathery collar on her neck and bound her hands behind her back.

"You're mine, Karine. Thus I shall do with you as I please. Wouldn't you agree?"

Karine was filled with joy.

"Yes, Sire, I'm all yours, heart, body and soul."

She felt Vladimir earmuff her. After that, he led her somewhere. She was blind, deaf and couldn't use her hands. Not knowing what was going on aroused Karine immensely.

By the time he removed the earmuffs she was breathing heavily. Her hands remained bound and her eyes covered. Where were they? Karine remembered his leading her a long way, stairs up, stairs down. Had he lead her through the mansion? It had become colder and her skin was more sensitive due to the cold air surrounding it.

"Where are we? Vladimir?"

He didn't answer right away but loosened the bonds he had bound Karine's hands and instead tied her with her back to something rough and dry.

"What's this? Vladimir? What's going on?" Karine asked. She couldn't move at all anymore for she had been firmly tied to something round that was not as cold as the air. Was it a tree? Where were they? When the count did not answer Karine began to get frightened.

"Vladimir! My lord? Answer me, please!"

She tried to get free but failed. She had been tied up with too much skill and her magic was somehow suppressed. Was it the rope? Something touched her shoulder then glided down to her breasts and massaged them vehemently. Karine couldn't help letting out several moans of pleasure.

"Hah, is that you, Vladimir?" she asked moaning.

She didn't get an answer this time either. However, after a while her right breast was let gone of and the hand glided down to her crotch. But instead of caressing her clit it moved to her bottom and squeezed her butt cheeks. Karine moaned more loudly for a moment. It was then when some liquid was poured into her mouth. She savored it and found it tasted like her sire's blood. It aroused her even more –vampires' blood always did, especially count Vladimir's – and she moved energetically, craving for pleasure she had not yet been given. Her left breast was also let gone of and instead her nipples were sucked and carefully bitten while the hands continued caressing her butt.

"Please, Sire. Ah! I'm going crazy!" _Make me cum; else I'm going crazy_, she thought.

She was kissed before she finally heard the count reply:

"Yes, go crazy, Karine." he said. Then he started to caress her clit very slowly while liking her boobs and caressing her butt.

"Oh my--" Karine moaned and breathed heavily.

"Please, please!" she begged. "Don't torture me! Fuck me hard!"

But instead her clit was rubbed violently and fast. Karine's body jumped to and fro and she screamed in pleasure as she was nearing climax.

"Aah! Vladimir! I'm about to – Aah!"

She was grinded even harder but when she was just about to climax the caress suddenly ceased.

"Oh god! Please make m – eh!"

The count started to caress her again and Karine didn't manage to finish the sentence due to the pleasure she felt.

"Yes!" She screamed, "Vladimir! Make – Oh!"

The caress was now so intense she thought she was about to lose her mind. But as before the caress stopped right before she climaxed.

"My lord! My master! I beg you!" she screamed in despair. But it didn't help. Many times she was brought to near-orgasm and many times she was forced to cool down before the caress continued. In fact the count said he tortured her for an hour when she had asked him the day after. After an hour he finally had "mercy" upon her and didn't stop the caress.

"Oh my -! Aaaah!"

Karine almost fainted when she finally climaxed. However, Count Vladimir didn't stop there. Despite the fact she was coming he continued the caress even harder.

"No! My lord, no more!" Karine screamed in both, pleasure and helplessness.

"Come on." she heard the count say. "You begged me so many times not to stop and now you want me to? Why don't you let me reward you for withstanding?"

He moved his hand even more violently.

"Njaaaah!"

Karine was so sure she was going crazy and when the count finally stopped after ten minutes only the bonds kept her from falling to the ground. But this wasn't the end. The main course was just about to come. The count ripped off the mask.

"You liked it? Now let me see your pretty eyes when I rape you."

* * *

Karine smiled although being completely exhausted and hanging in the bonds her eyes glittered in joy. 

"Yes, rape me!"

When her eyes got used to the soft light of several candles she finally could notice where she was while the count licked her.

He had brought her to the dungeons and had tied her to a wooden pole that was as thick as a big tree.

"You've... Nmn! You've made me walk through the whole mansion?"

The count grinned.

"Oh my god! All of them – Ah! All of them have seen me!"

She moaned. The thought made her blush and aroused her and to top it her body was very sensitive now due to what the count had done to her just before.

"Every single one of them." Count Vladimir responded as he undressed himself.

"I can't believe eeee!"

Vladimir had penetrated her and started to move violently.

"Oh my – Aah! Harder!"

The count moved so hard Karine thought her bones as well as the pole she was tied to would break.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Destroy me! Aah! Break me!"

The count raised a hand and slapped her boobs hard, many times over, before he grabbed her nipples and twisted them forcefully.

"Uh! Aah! More! More!" Karine screamed.

A moment later she felt herself approach another orgasm already because she was so sensitive right then.

"Oh my god! Hah! I'm … I'm about to … Aaaah!" Her whole body shook when she climaxed.

"You've already come again?" the count asked viciously. "I must punish you."

He pulled out and disappeared. A moment later he came back with a vat filled with blood, a smaller vat and a medium-sized clyster syringe as well as a wooden walking stick with a fist-sized knob.

"What are you doing? No!" You can't be serious, Vladimir!"

"Oh yes, I can."

"No, please don't! This is embarrassing!"

Her sire placed the smaller vat below her and the bigger one and the stick next to it. The syringe he filled with blood.

"You're a bad girl for coming without your master." he said. "Take your punishment."

He pushed the tip of the syringe into her anus.

"No! Please! I'm -!"

But he didn't let her change his mind. Forcefully he emptied the syringe. She screamed in both, pleasure and pain.

"Oh my god! My ass! My ass!"

"Come on, that wasn't that bad, was it? Here, take another."

Karine jumped up and down, desperately trying to get free. She couldn't. Helplessly she watched the syringe being filled with blood and emptied into her ass again.

"Aah! No more, Vladimir! No more! I'm dying! I'm dying!"

"Hey, that was only two. I'm sure you can take a third one," the count said while filling the syringe anew.

"No, don't! Please! Everything but this! I'm dying!" Karine screamed in horror.

"Nonsense. You won't die that easily."

Another enema filled her ass.

"Alright, that should do." Vladimir said, overhearing the screams of Karine's.

"Release it now."

"What? I can't, this is too embarrassing!"

"Of course you can."

The count put his hand onto her belly and pushed strongly.

"No! I- I- I can't hold it anymore!"

Red liquid started to leak from Karine's butt.

"Just do it. You'll feel better." she heard her sire say.

"I – Aah!"

Karine screamed in pain as well as in pleasure as she gave in and let it happen.

Blood gushed out of her anus into the empty vat so did some feces. By the time she had released everything the count had filled the syringe again.

"You can't be serious! My lord, please don't, I beg you!"

Karine felt weak but in spite of what she said she liked the pain. The count gave her another two enemas and let her release. Then he pushed the vats away and took the walking stick.

"What are you -?"

Karine's eyes widened in fear when she realized what her sire was about to do so she quickly voiced her concerns, and screamed.

"No! That's never going to fit!

"There's only one way to find out."

"Oh my god! Njaaaah!"

Vladimir had pushed the knob into her anus forcefully.

"It hurts! I'm ripping apart!"

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" the count asked. "Didn't you ask to be destroyed? Didn't you tell me to break you?"

He took the staff and violently moved it up and down.

"You should thank me for fulfilling your wish."

Karine moaned, whether in pleasure or pain one could not tell – probably in both. She continued to writhe.

"T-Thank yaah! Thank you f-for fuh! Fulfilling my wi-ee! My wish." She managed to say.

"That's better," he said chuckling. "Let me reward you."

He moved the stick faster, using only his left while he caressed and squeezed her boobs with his right. Karine couldn't help but scream. She screamed and screamed and finally came.

"Tsk, you're still coming that fast? And you came from your ass?"

Karine was too exhausted to answer. The count stepped forwards and penetrated her vagina.

"Ah! My lord, I cannot take any more."

The count smiled with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"You're mine, Karine. Thus I shall do with you as I please. Wouldn't you agree?"

Karine realized immediately that he asked this before and decided to give in.

"Yes, sire. I'm all yours, heart, body and soul."

He petted her head. "That's my Karine."

He began to move violently.

"Yes, master! Do me hard!" she screamed. Karine could already feel herself approaching another orgasm. She was too sensitive.

"Don't worry, you may come, I won't stop this time." The count said.

He grabbed the stick with his left and moved it. Poor Karine was now stimulated in both of her holes and screamed as if her lung was to come out. Vladimir kissed her but only briefly for it was difficult to throb at her with his cock while kissing her at the same time.

"Thank you m – ah! – Lord!"

She started to quiver and came screaming. But her sire did not stop knocking at her.

So she came a second time after a while … and a third time … and a fourth time.

"Vladimir! I'm going insane! My mind's going blank from pleasure!"

"Don't worry, just a little bit more."

He went at her even harder. Karine would never have thought that it would have been possible.

"Ah! Ah! Oh my god!"

Her whole body was shaking and her eyes went to and fro while the ropes still held her tightly and prevented her from falling to the ground. She came a fifth time.

"Njaaaah! Vladimir! Vladim-jaaah!"

He pretended not to have heard her and did her as fast as he could.

"I'm going crazy! I'm going crazy!" Karine screamed desperately. "Oh my god! I'm going crazy!"

She came a sixth time and this time her lord started to breathe more heavily.

"Please! Inside me! Don't hold back!"

He pumped at Karine and just as she came for the seventh time he ejaculated forcefully inside her then pulled out. Karine lay in the bonds and breathed heavily. Joy filled her.

"Am I still sane?" Karine asked weakly. "Ah! That was so good, my master."

Vladimir grinned and then pulled her up to face him.

"Was?" he asked. "I hope you don't expect us to be finished for tonight. I have so many things to do to you still."

Karine gazed at him. Was he insane?

"No." she said weakly. "Help me! Somebody!" But she said it so softly not even Vladimir heard it.

"When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk for a week. And since I'll be doing this to you every night from now on you will never be able to walk again."

He wasn't serious but in a sadistic mood. Karine gazed at him in disbelieve.

"Come on, the night is still long and we have a lot to do my beloved daughter."

His prick became hard again.

"Prepare for the most intense night of your life."

Karine began to chuckle, "Come to me, my master!" she said.

All night the screams of Karine are echoed through the Von Helson Mansion.

* * *

**A/n:** Stay tuned for more! Oh, and please don't kill us, we have no will over our perverted minds! . 


	3. The Most Beautiful Daughter

**A/n:** Ello my friends! Can you guess what time it is?

**Karine**: The time where you actually let me rest?

**Tanuki: **Far from it, dear Karine! Since Vladimir was ruthless to you in the last segment we'll make this on especially sweet!

**Karine:** I doubt it.

**Tanuki:** You know what? Just shut up. Just shut up and enjoy this! ;

**Vaalch:** -laughing at the two and puts up the disclaimer and warnings.

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson or Zhivago. They rightfully belong to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! ¬¬

**Warnings: **Although subtle in some places this is a mature story, meaning sex. Sex and language through out will be encountered and sometimes, for censor purposes I will water down the cursing.

(Yes Vaalch and me have different writing styles, no need to point it out. )

* * *

It was a particularly cold night in the Von Helson Manor. Karine was again in the lab, working on another experiment, the functions of heart, how it works, the ability of darkness and light, it was fascinating. Zhivago, as always, was watching her from the higher floor through the window keeping an eye on her. He always did. Karine was one of the few he respected, and one of the few who, when Vladimir allows, joins in on their little "Games".

In particular he was only just noticing the charm Karine had about her. Soft brown silky hair in a messy bun with Chinese hair sticks narrowed almost glaring deep indigo blue eyes that held power, and the beautiful luscious figure. From her supple breasts to her very fine ass it was no wonder Vladimir took to her. But it was not only looks. It was her brains, her presence…

"Zhivago." The deep husky voice of Vladimir made the silver haired assassin turn and regard his Lord with praise. He was indeed a fine vampire.

"My lord." He answered while nodding his head to him in respect.

"How is she progressing in her experiment?"

"Very well. I went down earlier to get the results. She's impressive."

"Isn't she though? And to think with a mere few words I could have her begging for death, for life…she'll do anything…" A wicked gleam entered into his eyes. He loved his childe, his daughter, but she was also one of his playthings.

A distraction. And he was also well respected…but when it came to what he wanted. He got. Weather the person likes it or not. When Karine finished with her tasks and began to clean up Vladimir, along with Zhivago, headed down to meet her. The look in her eyes was to die for.

"Vlad…I mean my Lord. Sir Zhivago. What do I owe this pleasure?" She did not forget the last 2 nights, but even so she still was as most term it "annoyingly polite" but oh if they could only of heard her last night when she was screaming.

"Karine, you don't need to be formal, it is just us," he said softly, walking closer to her. "MY dear, you look simply tired, perhaps a bit of…playing is in order?"

He was always telling the younger vampires to go out to the nightclubs, to dance, to have fun…but with Karine when he said play, he meant sex. Karine, who knew this simply blushed, after that last intense night Karine became…a bit more seductive then needed, she became less of an ice cube and people really started noticing her.

"So soon?"

"Would you deny me?"

"No! No I would not. Vladimir." She said rather sultry, but she was a good submissive, she would not take lead. "I'm yours to play with."

"Excellent…"

As she promised Karine, the most respected and feared scientist of the Von Helson Manor, sat on a cushion on her knees wearing a leather outfit. The straps were crisscrossing in front of her chest and her waist so that her beautiful womanhood was uncovered yet it did ride up her ass to hold in the dildo with a cattail (Yes believe it my friends). To top this off she had on cat ears and a collar saying VH, for Von Helson. To make matters worse Vladimir made damn sure his lovely daughter was on display, and placed Zhivago in charge of keeping her from getting aroused, hence sometimes a resounding crack from a whip every so often.

To be on display and to feel the heated glares from the Von Helson's Sister made her feel…weak. She was enjoying this a lot, and had enough dignity not to cum when she Vladimir told Zhivago to have sex with her during his speech. But Zhivago was far worse when it came to teasing, and he simply brought her to near orgasm and then let her simmer before doing it again. He pinches, sucked and bit her clit, his tongue delving deep in her. Karine was told not to make a sound, and when she did Zhivago gagged her. IT was the first time people saw their most revered tactical spy like that.

Ignoring the admittedly hot display Vladimir regained the attention of all his followers. Through his daring and influencing speech he managed to catch even Karine and Zhivago's attention although when Karine's moaning became evident she quickly spit out the gag and nearly screamed in euphoria when Zhivago hit something deep inside her with a thermometer. Vladimir turned to Karine and glared, but Karine couldn't help and started to whimper softly, she was so close from his ministrations.

"Ah…I can't…" She bit down on Zhivago's neck, his blood filling her mouth as she cried faintly at the loss of the object, but quickly began to ride his fingers. It didn't take long now…. but no…not now. She could release just yet. And Zhivago made damn sure.

"Karine…Lord Vladimir is trying to speak, you can't be making any noises…"

"I don't give a damn I just want to be punished!! Please one of you have mercy and just please fuck me!!" Her cries for release went unanswered and what to be a very rare display Karine forcefully manipulated her energy into weapons, it was the first time she did so. She immediately created energy blades and looked ready to kill.

Karine could only take so much. When she wanted something she wanted. It was a common trait she and Vladimir shared, and for once Karine didn't want to wait and then stalked off, her "tail" from the dildo that was stuck in her ass swished as she walked. She knew very well she was going to be punished, but Karine needed release and she knew exactly where to go and what to use. The meeting hall was silent before Vladimir excused himself and went after her. He was extremely angry she lost control like that. And he was going to make sure she knew who dominated and ordered whom in their relationship.

* * *

"That was quite a stunt you pulled." His voice had a steely, yet somewhat warm edge to it. Karine had just finished cumming and looked to Vladimir, her eyes dazed.

"Am I going to be punished?" She asked heatedly, moaning when Vladimir dragged his nails into her skin and drew blood.

"Oh yes. I'm going to break you and make you mine all over again. And you can scream all you want…and you will take what I give you…" Karine could only shiver in excitement.

"Yes master. I'm yours. Punish me like the bad kitty I am." She purred loudly when he did so. No instead of torturous rape methods he was going to tease her senseless.

Leading her to the wooden table he made sure she was fully naked before chaining her wrists and ankles down, so her soft, round firm ass was displayed. Now Vladimir always enjoyed looking at beautiful things, and this woman by far was the most beautiful thing he owned.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't want me to ever stop…" He whispered and fingered her gently, his fingers sliding along the inner walls causing her to moan out. "You're such a slut, Karine. I'm not sure you're worth my time anymore…"

"Vladimir, you can't be serious!!" Karine's voice held concern, but his soft laughter calmed her down.

"I'm not serious. Karine you are very important to me." He walked in font of her so she had to look up; it was a truly arousing site.

"I never found a more brilliant mind or such a wonderful woman Yes you are my childe, and yes you are my sex slave as well as tactic general and spy…but you're also mine. I would give my life for you, for any of my children. But Karine…you must know that you are one of the few who...in my long years of life, I've come to cherish. That's why I want to make you mine. I displayed you for a reason, to show off what I cherished most. That was you, Karine." AS he finished Karine had crystal tears. To hear him say that made her so happy, and to feel him touch her, please her and just dominate her made anything he did her worth it.

"Vladimir…" Her voice was barely a whisper, for he was now behind her once more, standing over her, his little soldier at attention and instead of sticking it in her, he instead teased her as his cock began rubbing against the bundle of nerves and causing mewls of pleasure to spew forth.

"Yes Kitten?" A seductive voice he found worked best for her. She was a vampire who was ruled by pleasure, not emotion…sometimes he would have to be rough to get her to scream his name. But she liked it rough now didn't she?

"Stick it in me, please master. I need it so badly."

"Such a slutty whore…I find it almost…alluring." He wasted no time in entering her, his 8-inch cock buried deep within her tight entrance made him groan. "Mmm…is this what you wanted, Karine?"

"Yes…oh god yes." She was in heaven, and moved back against him, begging him to continue, and continue he did. In and out, faster and faster until Karine came for the second time, but Vladimir tsked and bit down on her shoulder hard, causing her to cry out.

"I never gave you permission to cum before me now did I?" He pulled out and Karine cried at the loss. "I'm going to have to punish you…"

"My lord?" Karine nearly choked on her words before she felt something else enter her. Unsure since she was now blindfolded the humming sound of a machine alerted her to what was happening. "OH my god…it feels good…ah!!"

"Too easy, shall we take it up a notch?" He asked, his smirk widened as he turned the dial, the rabbit dildo inside of her hole moved faster, and Karine was shocked when her ass started to feel good too. Damn bastard had both vibrating dildos in her, and she for once didn't bother asking where Vladimir got such toys…

"Nnnh… Vladimir… yes oh god yes. More!!" He replied to the plea and turned it up another notch. Karine's body was twitching in pleasure, her breath was coming in short raspy breaths and then she nearly came when his blood suddenly assaulted her in her mouth. Her hands were free and she quickly moved to use one hand to hold herself p, the other to give him a hand job while drinking from him. It was by far the most control she had yet.

"That's a good kitten…" His silky honey voice sent shivers down her spine and she began to drink a bit faster when he turned the dials. "Mmm…yes Karine that's right…" Being connected by blood he felt her pleasure, and he quickly moved her to suck him off.

"Mmm…" She quickly set to work in getting him off, but at the same time, she decided to tease him, bad move for he pulled away and slapped her. Karine whimpered but then continued when he had ordered.

His breathing too was coming in shorter gasps; she knew it wasn't long and moved faster, just as he turned the dials to the max. It was so much Karine felt like she was going to explode. Vladimir however had other plans and quickly pulled out the rabbit one and immediately unchained her feet and pushed her back before he delved his tongue into her.

"AHHH!!! Vladimir!!!" She screamed in pleasure as he so greedily drank her juices. But he was not yet done…

"My lord, your presence is requested…" A lowly vampire, not bothering to pay attention to most of the time made Vladimir pull away and lapped up the excess.

"I'll be there."

* * *

As Vladimir sat behind his desk his little Karine, who once more had a vibrator in her continued to suck him off, and while he was enjoying it, he kept neutral the entire time when talking to a very important man. The talk bored Karine, so she focused instead on her master. Karine felt so good right now that she fought to keep herself from cumming right then and there, Vladimir had it on the highest setting and Karine's body was breaking, and so was Vladimir, she could feel his stomach muscles clench and swallowed him for every drop. She purred faintly and then leaned forward, her arms around his waist. His prick was growing hard again, and Karine smiled knowingly. To think she had such an effect gave her the utmost joy. She truly was a slut. And Karine for once wasn't ashamed to say it.

"It's been a pleasure, Zhivago will see you out the door." He said, and as soon as the door clicked he pulled Karine up and pulled the dildo from her and smirked faintly as his fingers ran deftly over her sensitive area. Her juices moistened the walls and allowed him to slip his fingers into her.

"Vladimir…" She writhed in pleasure as he kissed her gently, lovingly almost. But then moved to suckle on her breasts, biting on the nipple and causing just thin trails of blood from her skin. "I can't hold on…"

"Then cum for me, Karine." It was an order, and Karine did so, cuming hard and covering them both or at least his lower half. He chuckled darkly, biting her earlobe before licking the edge, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"My lord?"

"Karine…"

"Yes?"

"Get dressed and take a shower. I'm going to be busy…"

Karine all but fell over ungracefully and he caught her. Surprised by this Karine blushed brightly. "You're not even going to fuck me?"

"Do you want me to? You seem pretty tired."

"Please?"

"Fine." He murmured softly. "Anything you want, kitten."

* * *

**A/n:** -faints from nosebleed-

**Vaalch:** review please…

**Karine:** Perverts! –stalks off blushing-


	4. Intermission: Karine's Turmoil

**A/n:** A short intermission. This is not going to be sex, but will have references to it. There are no real warnings. It is simply just written to explore them deeper as a whole. Primarily the effect of Vladimir's influence in the world of Gaia and Karine's role!

**Note:** The sex scenes and this story itself are nothing more then an alternate universe for the RP guild and Thread and takes place "Before the death of Vladimir" and remember. ITS FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note 2:** To get a sad effect listen to "Broken" By Amy Lee and Seether

* * *

A soft summer night found Karine sitting in the garden. The sun's few rays lit her like a torch, highlighting the softness of her eyes. During this time the sun could not harm her, it was a barely above the horizon, but it was how she got that slight tan. She would watch the sun set from the trees or from a park. It was on this night Vladimir Von Helson was away on some business. So alone Karine decided to relax. She remembers the night she came here and became a vampire. 

_Calm and collected the young 18-year-old young woman walked up to the mansion. It was a cold night, and she was dressed in a casual pair of dark blue jeans and a dark brown off the shoulder sweater with a black tank top underneath. Over it she wore a Dark brown jacket with fur trimmed along the inside and was buttoned up. Her black boots crunching on the dead leaves that spilled on the lawn. _

_Truthfully, she was scared. She wanted to be immortal... to be part of a family, to be loved. Her parents didn't love her. They raised her to be a genius, to be a scholar. She was raised to be a woman of intelligence. She was taught Abstinence instead of gratification. And it annoyed her to no end. She was also trained in science and heavy philosophy: And she was introduced into the cold world of human experimentations. __Being part German her family continued to perform the cruel experiments that were performed during that war. And she was forced into participating in some herself. But then...then they tested animals and Karine's normal passive behavior, her silent obedient yet resentful personality fell for just that second. It was the first time she killed. __And here she is, 5 years later after the incident to be turned. She was going to be put to use, but not in the way people expected her. _

_They treated her with caution, with care, and she hated it! She knew very well that vampires were very physical. Lustful even. And she had heard tales of how Vladimir will give the gift of immortality to those who are indeed worthy of it. So lost in her thoughts she had no idea that she was being led in and towards his chamber. His study. Apparently she was on autopilot._

_"Why have you brought this human, Zhivago?" His hypnotic deep voice brought Karine from thoughts and caused her to blush ever so faintly. But she remained neutral. She had to. It was the only way to survive. _

_"This woman wishes to be turned..." _

_"And what is your reason, young one." __She gave him her answer, and Vladimir saw the intelligence, and the use she could be: A spy, a tactitan, his little prodigy scientist and she was also very diplomatic, very useful. And her charm, she could fool anyone. She'd be of great use._

_"Alright." Her eyes widened as he came closer to her, and her first instinct was to back away, but when he bit down on her neck, she lost all train thought and quickly pain turned to pleasure and then she felt numb. __When she came around, Vladimir was cradling her; he was sitting in his chair, just holding her like a child. He was...it was like being loved by a father and it felt wonderful. _

_"It must be taxing, to be so mature." _

_"It is the only way I know to survive. To be able to keep peace, to be logical. Emotions are too much. I promise to not be a burden." _

_"And you won't. You'll have all the resources you could need. However I have many others I must look after, and your knowledge will be useful." __And it was quiet. She just smiled, and looked up at Vladimir, soft blue eyes glazed over with tears. She cried human tears...it amazed Vladimir to no end. _

_"Even as an undead, you retain you're human qualities." _

_"I feel its best we all do. To remain sane." _

_"I see." __And so she talked about all she knew, the limits of human and more. It was the only time she talked to him, and got so close._

A contented smile made its way to red painted lips. She was so grateful for that night that anything she felt now would melt away. But even so she began to miss feeling the arms hold her, his voice; she began to miss as much as she hated to say it, her parents. While never showing love they would praise her and she missed that. With Vladimir she was reduced to begging, she was a submissive. She wanted to be claimed, broken, raped and she loved every minute yet still…

"I still wish I could be of more use besides a distraction, besides a tactitan…besides his scientist. I want to be appreciated for more the n my body and my intelligence. I know I'm important to him but I wonder…does he appreciate me as a being?" It was not unusual for Karine to question her role in his life and her role in life itself.

Still the sun had completely set and the rising red moon made Karine sigh. A harvest moon…a red moon.

"Blood has been spilled." She whispered softly. She then began thinking of a story she was told. A Legendary Guardian of Chaos who suffered so much and still her light shone on brightly into the dark despite welcoming it with opening arms.

"I'd like to meet her…the Chaos Guardian…I bet she's beautiful…" Karine's wistful sigh was carried by cool wind.

As the night dragged on she realized how cold she was getting.

"I wonder…would Vladimir be worried if I left him?" Thinking deeply on this Karine left the park and began to walk the streets of Durem. She soon made her way to Isle De Gambino and sat down on the beach. The water washed against her bare feet and she giggled softly. It felt so cold. How she missed the warmth of the sand during the day and the feel of the sun.

"Nothing will ever be the same. I can no longer live in the Light…I am…nothing but his slave. His toy…his spy and scientist. I am one of his most cherished childe… but that is all I am, isn't it? Am I not useful anymore then this?" Her anger began to well up inside her. She manipulated the energy hence the waves began to crash more violently.

"I cannot accept this! I have to have another purpose…" Her anger soon dwindled as tears fell from her glossy indigo eyes. "I'm so lonely. I'm not sure what to do anymore. This is just to much…to much emotion…."

So she stood there crying into her hands. The moons glow did nothing to hide the sadness, for clouds soon gathered and a light rain began to fall. As if the heaven's them selves were mourning her pain. She wanted to know who she truly was…and what her true purpose in life is…but she knew that she would never find it.

"I can only…live out this role I've been given. I'm nothing but his…heart body and soul. I'll do whatever he asks of me…and I'll love him endlessly even if he…never truly sees me for who I really am."

Resolved Karine walks back to the mansion heads to her room to change before she heads to the library. She was going to loose herself in the world of knowledge until she had control, only then would she face the coming night.


	5. Intermission: Romantic Night

**A/n:** Another one shot that is introspective. Vladimir ponders over exactly what Karine means to him over a cup of a blood. Please enjoy my friends. –Bows-

**Disclaimer:**Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson, Zhivago or any other Gaia related characters. They rightfully belong to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! I have a gun… ¬¬

**Warning:** light foreplay…nothing much really.

* * *

A quiet evening in his study is where this little snippet begins. Count Vladimir Von Helson was sipping at some blood from his fine china tea set. He was recently plagued by the recent emotions he has been feeling. Ever since he turned Karine those few years ago he noticed how different she was from other vampires. She cried human tears, she was able to stand in the sunset and not get burned, she was far more intelligent then anyone he has met not to mention her diplomatic mind and her scholar personality. But beyond that control he knew she was craving for affection. She craved to be loved and he gave her what she wanted. He would screw her, he would break her, and he would tell her he loved her and her body but was that it? He often pondered if Karine wanted more from him. But what could she want?

She had access to everything she could need, she was free to do as she pleased, he gave her pleasure and let her feed from him, he is her sire, he gave her comfort…yet Vladimir did not know that all she wanted was to feel loved for who she was, not because she wanted to hear it. She wanted to know what it felt liked to be loved as family. She looked at Vladimir as both her father and her lover. But really he was not her father per say; yet if one were to look they would say so. Even still it puzzled Vladimir why she kept giving him a longing look. The fire in the fireplace crackled as the logs snapped in half, mildly shocking Vladimir from his deep thoughts. Standing before him was Karine, in a black satin night slip that hugged her body and she was holding…a kiki kitty? He found it rather adorable but wondered exactly how long she had been there.

"What is it, Karine?" He asked. Karine smiled at him, and he felt as though time stopped for the briefest of seconds. It was a beautiful smile. The first smile he saw that was not laced with lust, malice or triumph, a soft kind smile of love.

"I can't sleep." She said holding her kiki tighter to her chest. "I keep having nightmares…about the experiments my parents put me through…I never escape them and die…it scares me. Why are you up?"

"I just felt the need to read for a while." He said gently. "Sit with me."

She did as he commanded and curled up on the couch, her head resting in his lap as he threaded fingers through her silky mane. A contented purr escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. She felt safe here, being near her sire. For a while they remained in a comfortable silence that is until Vladimir spoke.

"Karine, what else is it you want from me?" The question was bugging him for quite some time and now that he had her here, he may as well get his answer.

Karine remained quiet for a good while and pondered over this. After thinking deeply she answered.

"You gave me access to all the resources I could need for my experiments, you gave me the love and pleasure I have so desperately wanted. You gave me the feeling of belonging…but you never gave me what I wanted most…" Her voice grew darker and this concerned Vladimir.

"What didn't I give you?"

"The feeling of being cherished for who I am. Not as your childe, not as your sex slave, nor as your scientist, tactician or spy. I wanted you love me as I am, faults and all, but all you see me as is those. I'm important to you, I'm your most beautiful daughter…but you never gave me the love I want: The love of a father and the feeling of being accepted, of being wanted. You praise me yes but only for my achievements…not for me…" She sat up and looked away now, her eyes clouded by emotions.

As she said all this Vladimir frowned. Karine was very complex, but when he thought about it, he never truly appreciated her for who she was…the insecure child who only came to him feel loved…to be accepted as family…he couldn't give her that because she seemed so much older then she really was. He lifted her chin and turned her head to face him, the tears that slid down her cheeks were a pinkish color, but still clear. He gently moved in to kiss away her tears and then leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He was being gentle with her now. He may not of been an expert on females but he did know they enjoyed being shown affection. Funny though when he thought about any other woman he charmed, then when he got tired of them, kept them as slaves so why was Karine different?

At the feel of his lips on her own Karine parted them and the two engaged in a tongue war, but they soon enough broke away and Karine latched onto him and snuggled into him, she was clinging to him so tightly like a life line, and Vladimir felt bad for causing this to his daughter. He held her tightly and tried to calm her down. It was then he realized that Karine never had loving parents, as her sire he should of treated her like his own…but he never did.

"Forgive me Karine." He murmured softly. "I never intended to harm you."

"I know…but it seemed…I got what I wanted yes to be loved by you but…I also wanted to feel the love of a father who was proud of me…I never had that experience…did you?"

"I have had that experience, I must have forgotten not everyone is the same…"

Another few minutes of silence before Karine moved in to kiss him. The kiss soon became desperate and for once Vladimir decided to give in and give her what she wanted…what she truly wanted. There was always a fine line between romantic sex and just plain sex. For a while for them all sex had been was an escape, a release for them, and a want. But now…the atmosphere just seemed so romantic that Vladimir couldn't help but get caught up in it. He laid butterfly kiss along her neck, laying her body down as he gently nibbled the skin, causing a soft purr of delight to escape from those beautiful full pouty lips. With this as encouragement he broke the skin and began to feed from her.

"Eep!" A soft squeak caused Vladimir to smirk as he continued to feed. Her blood was such a rare taste; German blood always had a unique taste to it. The feeling caused pleasure to wrap itself around her and she purred, cooing softly.

"You are much to easy to please, my daughter."

"But it is you, sire. You make everything heighten in me." She answered softly, gazing into his eyes with such love that Vladimir honestly felt as if time had stopped once more. He couldn't help but just stare. Those beautiful orbs filled with such knowledge, such intensity and such love and devotion…a collage of emotions.

"You can stay with me tonight."

"Thank you."

"I spoil you," He said chuckling. "But what kind of father would I be if I didn't spoil you?"

"I don't care as long as you love me until the end of time." Her voice was now barely a whisper. "I'll be with you…to serve you…and love you…Vladimir."

Hearing her say his name caused a rare smile of contentment to play along his lips. He was truly indeed lucky to have sired this one. She was his favorite childe and he always enjoyed learning all about her.

* * *

Sometime in the process of their light kisses and their passions both him and Karine ended up in his room. In truth he had never brought Karine here before and was amused by the look on her face. Her room was fancy sure, every room in the mansion was but his room looked like it would be fit for royalty.

"Oh my…"

"Its nothing really." HE said modestly, personally he had a bigger room when he was younger but this was fine for him. HE was almost shocked at the childish side Karine displayed as she ran over to the bed and jumped on it.

"Oh my god its so soft!" She squealed in delight when she felt his fingers tickle her. So Karine wanted to be playful? He could do playful. "Master!! Hahahha…Mast….IT TICKLES!! MERCY!! MERCY!! PLEASE!!"

Her laughter and squeals did nothing to stop him and he continued to tickle her. It was refreshing to hear her laugh, he never really heard her laugh before. When this realization hit him he stopped, much to Karine's pleasure. He just stared instead at the giggling vampire. She looked so much younger when she laughed and he wondered what other parts she was hiding from him.

"You're even more beautiful when you laugh…"

A blush stained her cheeks before she looked down, flustered it seemed…how unlike her.

"Thank you, Vladimir." She felt so shy suddenly, not the kind of shy when he asked her to masturbate for him, or do something for him, but a general shyness when it came to him. She wondered vaguely if this was what high school girls felt when the guy they liked complimented them.

"You're quite welcome." He said sitting next to her and nuzzled her neck. "You smell nice…"

"T-thank you?" She was a bit nervous but in a good way. "Its jasmine."

"I always loved the scent of Jasmine…its both exotic and surreal. Like you."

A comfortable silence fell over them and Karine smiled softly as she yawned. Seeing the yawn Vladimir chuckled and tucked her in before he got in himself. Pulling her to him she purred and snuggled into him. They both soon fell asleep as the sun began to rise, it was truly a rare site, a site both Louie and Zhivago continuously denied never happened, for how often does one find their leader smiling like a little kid in a candy store holding the most frigid vampire whose also smiling like a kid?

"Not a word Louie?"

"Not a word." Louie said and both turned to walk out. Sleep sounded good right about now.

* * *

A/n: I apologize for the lack of smut, but seeing as Vaalch is being side tracked –anger vein- I'm going to have to supply you all my lovely readers with one shot love snippets.

Oh, and to the-sufferin'-writer, thank you so much for adding this story to your favorite's list!! –Happy dance- It is nice to see people actually read this!

Karine: Please remember to review. –bows-

Seeya folks!


	6. Punish me?

A/n: You see Vaalch finally got off his lazy ass to give us a new segment

**A/n:** You see Vaalch finally got off his lazy ass to give us a new segment. And I must say this is gold. Pure gold. I couldn't stop laughing. Really I couldn't. But do enjoy this!

**Karine:** You both are sick people! –Goes to her emo corner and writes in her death note-

**Vaalch:** Aww…-grins-

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson. He rightfully belongs to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! I have a gun…Lady Mai belongs to a friend and Louie and Zhivago belong to Gaia as well.

**Warnings: **Although subtle in some places this is a mature story, meaning sex. Sex and language through out will be encountered and sometimes, for censor purposes I will water down the cursing.

* * *

Punishment

A Gaiaonline story featuring "Karine" and "Count Vladimir von Helson", written by "Vaalch"

Karine was trembling. Now she had done it. She had made her sire furious. Why, oh why did she not be more careful? Never before had she made him angry. Foolish her.

"I can't believe it!" count Vladimir von Helson yelled. "I simply can't." He paced up and down in front of her.

"You were to get me some information and what did you do?!" With a loud crash he broke an expensive-looking vase. "_What_ did you do, I ask."

Karine suddenly appeared to be interested in her toenails. She lowered her head and stared at somewhere in front of her feet.

"And then you tell me that you _accidentally_ poisoned an entire human village. Next time make sure to poison yourself as well and spare me further trouble. Why didn't you just write _Hello, we're here_ all over the place instead?"

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …"

It was true; she had not intended to poison the whole village when she started her mission. Was it her fault that she heard the people talk about a planned assassination on her loved count's life? Should she have let them carry out the plan and watch her love die?

"Oh, sure! _I'm sorry_." he intervened. "As if feeling sorry would help somehow."

"I …"

"Silence!" He smashed his desk then forced himself to calm down. Exhaustedly he sat onto his chair and leaned back. "What am I going to do with you?"

Karine said nothing.

"I cannot torture you. You're enjoying pain way too much." The count spoke more to himself than to Karine. "And I cannot kill you either for I would never forgive myself."

Karine felt slightly relieved. After all what had happened her lord still cared about her.

"Karine" he stood back up. "Do you like shame?"

"I …"

Karine thought about it. Shame? Sounded like one of the less grave punishments. She did not enjoy shame though.

"No, I don't, my lord." she answered hesitantly. He grinned.

"Very well, then shame shall be your punishment. I'll make you feel as ashamed that you would love to be buried alive."

She quivered slightly. What was her lord planning to do to her? She quickly went through all the logical and illogical ways he could shame her, but really, she had no idea what he was going to say next.

"Let's start. Take off your clothes. Expose your – I must admit gorgeous – body."

Karine felt huge relief. He was only making her expose herself? Maybe masturbate? He had already done that to her earlier and she had loved it in the end. Without hesitating a second she unbuttoned her coat and let it drop to the ground. Shortly after her other clothes laid in front of her feet as well. Still she was almost floored by the simple commands.

"Lo, the slut doesn't even redden." the count said. "Do you like exposing yourself to me so much?"

"Yes, I do." Karine replied without hesitating. "I feel good when doing it."

That was only half the truth. She felt good exposing herself to her sire because she knew that when she did, all of his attention was hers. She was much as attention whores as the Von Helson Sisters were anyway.

"You truly are a slut, Karine. Very well, you don't think that's it already, do you? I even had some special toy prepared for your punishment."

She curiously looked at him.

"You've actually planned it?" Her voice squeaked some in shock.

He grinned. "Of course I have." His voice held amusement that could only cause Karine to fear what her beloved sire had in mind.

He disappeared for a moment and came back with a--for a moment Karine was not sure whether she believed what she saw. When her lord finally placed it onto the table there was no doubt anymore. He had brought a sybian.

"You only want me to ride this?" she asked. Again the urge to be floored and face palm was tempting.

"Yes, and no." he replied. "I want you to ride it but on this table, tied up and blindfolded."

Karine smiled. That wasn't actually a punishment, she thought. Showing off her body to the one she loved most, managing to make him think about but her and enjoying stimulation… she had had far worse. Without thinking twice she leaped onto the table, sat down on the sybian and looked at her lord, awaiting him to make her jump up and down.

"Look at this." the count said. "You can't wait to get off. You're a slut, don't you agree, Karine?"

Karine smiled.

"Yes, I'm a slut because you name me one. I'll never disagree with you, my lord." Although Karine did have doubts every so often when it concerned her lord.

"Karine, what do I keep telling you?"

"Yes … Vladimir."

"Better. Now let's tie you up."

He disappeared again and came back with ropes, handcuffs, earmuffs and a blindfold. First he handcuffed her then he started to tie her up. Her legs first and they were bound to the sybian so Karine couldn't move her slit and clit or her anus even a millimetre away from the toy. Knowing that the vibrations would stimulate her very intensely this way she could feel herself getting aroused. The count carefully tied up her breasts and her arms. She could hardly move anymore.

"Oh, hurry! Please, hurry, Vladimir." she begged.

He blindfolded her but did not turn on the toy.

"Hum, where have I placed the remote?" she heard him say. After that she heard multiple drawers be opened as well as doors opened and closed.

"Ah, there it is!" he finally said and closed a door. _Must have been the closet's door_, Karine thought.

"Are you ready, Karine? Go on and embarrass yourself by saying dirty things. I don't care whether they're illogical after all, this is punishment, you know." She heard him chuckle and felt herself blush. The count ear muffed her.

"I'm your pet, your willing sex slave, ready to do everything you ask me for," she answered.

The self same moment she felt the vibrations start and screamed in joy.

"Yes! I love your punishments!" Karine screamed into the darkness and silence she felt. She couldn't tell how loud she was and actually she did not care.

He beloved sire was looking at her, just at her and the very thought of it made her more aroused. And furthermore there was a vibrating toy pressed against her crotch and stimulated it quite violently. She felt like moving her hips and increasing the stimulation but she couldn't move her lower body at all. The only thing she could do was scream and enjoy her "punishment". But then she remembered that her sire had commanded her to talk no matter how stupid the sentences were.

"Aah! Vladimir! I feel good! Eeee!"

She already breathed heavily.

"The stimula –aah – tions make me want to - ooh – fuck you!"

She screamed again wriggling on top of the toy.

"I w-want you to – Oh my god, yes!"

Karine felt herself nearing an orgasm. But just before she had one the vibrations suddenly stopped. _Mean_, Karine thought, he wanted to make her beg for more. Even knowing that wasn't helping right now; she was already too hot. Therefore she gave in and begged him.

"Please, Vladimir! Please, my master, make me come; make my pussy become a waterfall!"

She blushed. What nonsense was she saying?! She felt ashamed but somehow the shame aroused her even more. The vibrations started again and she moaned loudly. Her earmuffs were taken off.

"Now you can hear me, little Karine?"

She recognised the voice of her master immediately.

"Yes, master, I love hearing your voice! Aah! I- I love – I …"

"Oh, you are already at your peak? Alright, let me take off your blindfold as you come." the count said.

"Y-ou –ah – you wan't m-ee to see you when I come?" Karine asked. Her mind was just about to go blank.

"Not exactly." she was answered. "You're liking this punishment way too much. I want you to see _them_." With that last word the count ripped off the blindfold.

For a moment, time appeared to stop and Karine could barely breathe. She stared at the persons sitting around the table. There was Vladimir standing next to her, yes, but there was also his son, Louie, as well as Zhivago and Lady Mai and a few others too. In total there were 15 people staring at her, each of them with a red face, obviously enjoying the show. Ashamed she slowly looked to somewhere in front of her blushing from ear to ear. When the shock wore off the stimulations took their tolls. Karine screamed and her body was shaking. In front of everybody she came. Liquid shot out of her pussy and run down the toy's sides. She lowered her head, unable to look at anybody.

"No, don't look at me like this." she said weakly.

The vibrations had not yet stopped and Karine started to moan again.

"What is it, Karine, didn't I order you to say naughty things? Come on, I'm your count."

She bit her lips. _**Smug bastard.**_

"Hurry up, Karine, I'm letting you come a few times so why don't you enjoy it and do what you're told?"

The count took two clothes pegs and attached them to Karine's nipples. She screamed and felt both, pain and pleasure but the shame was almost killing her.

"Please, master! No mo-aah!"

She heard him chuckle. _He's enjoying this too much_

"Aw, come on. You do like it, don't you?"

Her face became even redder. Many would have thought that was not possible anymore.

"No, that's not--" She purred as the count petted her head. "Yes … I do like it." she said after a while.

"See, I knew you did." her sire replied. "But you lied to me first so I must punish you …"

Karine barely raised her head.

"Please …"

The count grinned.

"Well, you lied to me, therefore your punishment will be to come four times in front of these people." he said, pointing at the ones sitting around the table.

"What?!" Karine screamed in despair. "No! You can't –"

"Furthermore you will come another seven times as a reward for telling the truth afterwards."

Karine gaped at her lord in disbelieve.

"I'll go crazy! Vladimir. I–"

The count cut her off again.

"And because you are resisting right now you'll come yet another five times as punishment."

At that he turned the toy's vibration intensity to maximum. Poor Karine couldn't help but scream in joy although there was a fair amount of despair and fear revealed.

"Vladimir, my master, my lord, my dear sire, please forgive me! Forgive me-eeh!" she screamed, jumping up and down, trying to get free but she couldn't; the count had tied her up far too skilfully.

"Please!"

Karine turned to the other visitors.

"Ple – ee- se help me! No! Don't watch!"

They did not listen to her. Karine still felt their views on her skin.

"No! Naaaah!"

She came, feeling like killing herself when the sensations faded, although the temptations had only increased during this whole experience.

"Very good, once out of sixteen orgasms. Keep it up."

She looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"No!" Her voice was weak but her reason had already accepted it. There was nothing she could do. "I – I'll go insane! I'll become crazy!"

She hoped that it was but a joke. That she was released soon. But she hoped in vain.

"Yes, you'll go crazy if you aren't careful." she heard him say. "So make sure to stay conscious."

"Naah! That's so cruel!"

Karine got excited again

"Why?" the count asked. "You said you'd enjoy it."

Karine shook her head. "No, I didn't, I …"

The next moment she realized it was going to be useless. She came a second time. Vladimir von Helson disappeared for a moment and came back with a few whips.

"I know you like pain as well, so we'll give you some." he said as he handed the whips to some of the "guests" sitting at the table and staring at Karine.

"We'll definitely make you go insane."

He grinned and hit her hard. Karine's head went blank and she came a third time.

Was this the end? For a long time that incident was the only thing that was being spoken of within the Von Helson Mansion. Karine locked herself up in her lab or her room all the time. In the end she had managed to stay sane but she still couldn't look into the faces of the others. And it was then at the current moment she contemplated starving herself of blood. After all the experience had damaged her ego and not to mention her control, so it was no surprise to her when she contemplated this.

"He lied…he'll never see me as anything else… I can't stay here. I'll let them worry…Vladimir you are such a sadistic cruel man…but I still love you…" So she left the next few nights after planning, and it was then she left the note written in her delicate cursive in the soft gold ink she was known for.

_Vladimir you lied to me. You said you would give me the love of a father…and see me for more of who I am. I'm sorry to say I think you lied. I love being your tool, your slave, you spy and scientist, but I feel I must find a way to…bring myself back. Don't bother finding me after this. I'm going to Edmund; I'm going to tell him how to counter act the vampirsm. While I enjoyed my punishment to an extent, you really did push it._

_Goodbye Sire,_

_Karine_


	7. Reflecting

**A/n:** Segment 5 friends. Enjoy. And now for the hurt factor to come rolling in! XS After all mindless smut is not fun. Besides We need drama. And I will say this: Limes and heavy limes will be encoutnered to subsitute for the smut, but it won't be full smut. So yeah!

**Karine**: -needs a vacation- I'm going to murder you all one day.

Yes yes. You say that all the time. –Pet pet- Now chillax and enjoy being an emo.

**Karine:** -angry stare-

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson. He rightfully belongs to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! I have a gun…Lady Mai belongs to a friend and Louie and Zhivago belong to Gaia as well.

**Warnings: **Although subtle in some places this is a mature story, meaning sex. Sex and language through out will be encountered and sometimes, for censor purposes I will water down the cursing. There are mentions of darker aspects such a suicide, thoughts of it, and attempted suicide. There will be some tear jerking moments so please be forewarned ahead of time.

* * *

Having left the note she made sure she had what she needed and swung the bag over her shoulder and jumped out of her window, landing easily on the ground and using her speed she raced off. For awhile she had no real destination as she had no idea where Edmund would be, however as she made her way to the Barton cliffs she jumped down onto the sandy beach and stared into the water. Her reflection showed a broken vampire. To make sure she was not found she closed her eyes, her body shifting. The too tight dress now fit her perfectly, her long brown hair became short and a soft white, like snow, her eyes became gray and she became tanner. Her scent was human, only by tasting her blood would they know. She even so far as to break her connection to Vladimir, by throwing away the necklace he gave her. She dropped it on the beach and then ran off, decided she would not need her stuff she threw that as well to the sand and left. For all he knew she had drowned herself or stood out in the morning sun.

Yes the sun was going to rise in a few minutes, so she had to be hasty. With this in mind she removed her shoes and headed to Barton Town. She would be safe there for now. But where would she stay? With a sigh Karine now walked the streets of Barton town looking for a place to stay.

"I should have planned ahead of time…still I'm sure Vladimir will regret what he did." Giggling sadistically the heart broken vampire continued her search, eventually ending up at the Barton flower shop.

"Oh, how beautiful…" She said softly looking at the plants. The Poinsettia's really caught her attention. "The Christmas flower. Its so popular, like that holly." She smiled softly and then turned away. Dawn would soon come and so she needs to take refuge, it was so nice that there were taverns near by.

As she stepped into one she requested a room and then immediately hid her presence through a binding charm she had kept. AS she settled on the bed she reflected on the last few nights. Hauled up on in her lab working away, in her room doing anyway to hurt herself, but all it did was giving her pleasure. It was the heartache she felt that brought her to pain. A pain she felt that for a while, all she could compare it too was the cruelness of her parents, the experiments, and she felt tears leak from her eyes. As the dawn came she shut the curtains and then curled up in the blankets, the blankets covering her body as she slept, her dreams filled with nothing but the past…and her punishment.

Back at the mansion Vladimir was starting to worry, she was being far to elusive and he wanted to make sure she wasn't to scarred, although it did pain him just a bit to realize he was the cause of shame. Still he had to show her not to go against him. As he made his way to her room he was surprised to see everything new…it looked like no one had lived here. Feeling a slight panic he pushed it away and saw a note, it was by a burning candle, the candle almost dieing. The curtains had been drawn to keep out the sun, and in the light from the dieing candle he read the note.

"Karine." Now he knew he went to far. He always thought that after he promised her to love her as a father that she would be able to forgive him. And he did well to hold that up until the punishment.

"How dare she leave me? Karine's not in her right mind." As he ranted he stormed from the room, his anger rolling off in waves.

"ZHIVAGO!!" His voice boomed loudly, echoing around the mansion. A silver haired vampire was startled from his sleep. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and rushed to where Vladimir was, and he was just a tiny bit scared.

"My lord?"

"FIND KARINE! NOW!" His anger dwindled some as he continued. "She most likely left from her window. Track her scent and find her. Bring her back." With out nothing else he stormed to his study where he vented his anger, leaving a miffed Zhivago.

"Karine, runaway?" Still he had no time to be puzzled, and so quickly headed to Karine's room and jumped from the window. Her scent was still fresh on the wind, and dawn would come much to soon, he had to find her…fast.

He tracked her scent to the cliffs; from there he could no longer track it. A shiny object caught his attention.

"This necklace…" As he picked it up his eyes roamed over the fine piece of jewelry. For as long he knew Karine never once took it off, she must have been serious. "Vladimir will murder her. Not even the humiliation she faced a few nights ago would satisfy him. Karine you are such a drama queen. Why do you need to make things so hard?"

Without thinking he began to look around Barton Town. No one, not even Vladimir himself, had ever seen her human form, and so if he saw the white haired girl he'd think nothing of her. Still he had to find her or he would face death. It was common knowledge that Karine was Vladimir's beloved daughter his most beloved if one were to be correct. He was a bit shocked from the punishment, but when he thought about it, was Karine really such a slut?

'_Only for Vladimir, she is usually a quiet creature; I've only seen her act slutty around Vladimir. Poor Karine, the punishment must have affected her more then we realized, but to leave so suddenly? She's begging for death.'_ He thought, going through many scenarios. Her scent had faded at the Barton cliffs, so he had no idea where to find her.

"Perhaps I shall try the taverns. There should be someone whom may have seen her."

* * *

"_Karine come here." _

"_Yes father?" _

"_You are coming of age. It is time you are inducted into the society." _

"_I have no wish to be part of it. I have held my tongue for so long. I will no longer stand for this. I am leaving." _

"_You will not!" _

_A slap and a body hit the ground. Young Karine glared hatefully at her father. Without thinking she grabbed one of the syringes filled with a euthanasia type drug and stabbed him with it, he died rather violently by implosion, and Karine shivered. Fearing for the worst she grabbed the syringe and filled it with the same chemicals. She would do her mother next. Then she'd be free. Free to do what she wanted! With a sadistic giggle Karine scurried from the room and attacked her mother in much the same fashion. _

"_Now I will no longer have to be told what to do. No one will ever control me ever again! I'm free!! AHAHAHAHAHA! FREEE!" _

* * *

Karine shot up in the bed, her eyes wide with fright. How long had it been since then? After her breathing came to a normal pace she looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Ugh…my head." She felt so dizzy at the moment. Standing up she stumbled down the steps and to the bar, ordering some water and paying the gold she was asked to pay.

As she sipped the water she allowed the cool liquid to slide down her throat, her body trying to calm down. _'I said I'd never let anyone control me…look at me now. I'm a slutty vampire who will do anything for sex! I'm at his every command. I truly have lost my pride, haven't I?' _Saddened by this thought the now white haired human girl let her mind go blank. She truly had fallen from grace hadn't she?

"Fallen…from grace huh? I truly am a sad girl…"

* * *

A/n: Well I'm sorry for the shortness, but you see my creative juices are running low. However happily Vaalch will be taking over and continuing with the next chapter to hopefully get us more of a plot. I told you all it wouldn't just be mindless smut XD

Karine: Why do I need to be emo?

Because I own you and therefore shall make you emo. Now review please! –bows-


	8. Suicide Love

Suicide

A Gaiaonline erotic story featuring "Karine" and "Count Vladimir von Helson", written by "Vaalch"

Karine sat at the counter, sipping listless at the water she had ordered. A tear ran down her face.

* * *

"_My lord, I have returned from the journey you've sent me on."_

_Count Vladimir sat smiling at his desk in his bureau._

"_Yes, Karine, I'm aware of it. Have you gotten the information I asked you to get for me?"_

_Karine straightened up. She seemed to grow a few inches._

"_Yes, my lord."_

_She handed him a small file. Her sire grinned._

"_Thank you, Karine. You sure are skilful."_

_She grew another inch._

"_To be honest, I didn't expect you to make it. I thought it was too well protected that anybody could find out about this."_

_Karine was surprised._

"_Then why did you…?"_

_He stood up and chuckled._

"_Because I like you, Karine. And if you had failed me, I would have had a reason to punish you."_

_She didn't understand._

"_Excuse me?" she asked not even trying to hide her being surprised. "You like punishing the ones you like?"_

_Her lord walked close to her and laid an arm onto her shoulders. "Only cute little girls like you."_

_He winked as if trying to say something and Karine understood immediately. She blushed and lowered her head._

"_I – I don't think I could …"_

_Yes, she could, she thought. Actually that was what she longed for during the day while sleeping but she couldn't say that. She simply couldn't. He was her sire, goddamnit. _

_He let go of her and smiled._

"_Pity." he said. "Maybe sometime else then."_

"_Y – yes." Karine answered without thinking._

* * *

She crushed the glass in her hand. The single tear that had run down her face had given way to a true flood yet not a single sob escaped her lips. That the shards had cut into her palm she did not notice and if she had she would not have cared at that moment.

She asked for a strong drink and drank all of it the very moment it was brought, banging a few coins onto the counter.

* * *

"_Karine!"_

_She turned her head slightly. For more she lacked the force._

"_My … lord … you came." she whispered so softly even the ears of Lord Vladimir's barely heard it. "I'm glad."_

_She was laying in a white room on a white bed wearing but a white shirt and being covered by a white blanket. Count Vladimir von Helson sat on a chair next to her bed and spoke to her._

"_Karine, what have you done?" Worry was revealed as he spoke._

"_I … was … I was led into … a … trap." She answered. "I thought … they were still … trusting me … I was … wrong."_

_Her eyes closed for a moment then opened again._

"_They … used … c-cursed weapons. I cannot … regenerate for … a … while." _

_Her eyes sought her lords'. "I … sorry … couldn't … information …"_

_Her head dropped to the side and she fell asleep due to the endeavour._

* * *

Karine was now sobbing and her whole body was shaking. She threw the glass onto the floor and rushed upstairs into her room where she threw herself onto the bed and cried.

In the meantime Zhivago had reached the tavern. Fate had led his paces to the same tavern as Karine went in. Actually he had wanted but a room to wait until next nightfall but he had asked about Karine though. A short question had been enough to make sure she was in there. After all he knew both of her forms and who would have forgotten her when she acted like that just before?

Slowly walking up the stairs he reached into his pocket and drew out a small gun, the one that shot silver bullets, then released the safety. He did not intend to kill her but if she was going to attack he knew perfectly well how dangerous she could be.

Karine was writing in front of a desk, tears streaming down her cheeks, wetting the paper in some places.

_Dear Hunter_

_By the time you read this I will be dead and have been so for some time. __When you report to the Count, please ask him to forgive me in my place. __I left a note before I escaped the mansion wherein I said I was going to Edmund and tell him about how to counter Vampirism. I changed my mind. I still love my lord too much. I cannot betray him this far. Tell him that. And tell him I was sorry._

_Karine_

She put away the pen and instead brought forth a silvery knife she had stolen from the Von Helson Armoury before leaving.

"Vladimir" she whispered, still sobbing. "Forgive me."

She cut her wrist and watched the blood pump out of her. The knife was made of silver and therefore she couldn't heal the wound for a few days. Soon, soon it would be over. She lost consciousness due to her lost of blood. When she regained consciousness she thought she was dreaming. She was in the same white room as earlier, lying on the same white bed, wearing one of the same white shirts, covered by the same white blanket. There was the same small chair and the same count sitting on it and holding her hand. He even had the same worried expression on his face and she was wearing the same necklace she was always wearing although she was so sure she had thrown that away. In fact, the only things different were Zhivago standing behind her lord and her left wrist's being bandaged. She was back at the Von Helson Mansion's clinical rooms again.

"Karine!" Her lord softly called her by name. A single tear escaped her eyes and run down her face.

"My lord … I—"

"Shush, don't speak. You lost much blood and therefore are still weak." He said then turned to the vampire standing behind him. "Zhivago, you can leave now. Get some rest."

The same bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Karine, Karine, Karine." the count said turning his head back to her. "What are you doing? Was I that bad of a person that you felt like killing yourself?"

Karine weakly shook her head. "No, you--"

"Yes, I was. And I apologize." He pressed her hand a bit firmer. "I want to thank you though."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't angry, my lord?"

He smiled weakly.

"I was. But when Zhivago brought you back and told me what had happened a night later I couldn't help but admire your love for me after all I had done to you. And the more I'm sorry for not savouring it." He sighed and petted Karine's head. "Will you give an old fool a second chance? A chance to make up for it?"

Karine could not speak at all. She was laying there, half sitting and could not do anything but let her tears flow. Her eyes became waterfalls.

"Hold me tight," she finally said. "Please."

He did it and she cried into his shoulder. After a while she calmed down. However, her body was still shaking softly.

"Please do me. Right here, right now."

"I don't know whether that's a good idea," the count said. "Because of that everything started."

"Please! I want you. Without any gags, without any bonds, without any toys, just you."

The count slowly grabbed the blanket and took it away. Karine was looking quite erotic, wearing nothing but a white shirt. Her heart was going faster now. Vladimir brought his right hand to her crotch and his left to her breast and started massaging her clit and boobs.

"Ah, father, I thank you," she said.

"Please enjoy it, my daughter," the count answered then started to suck her nipples as well.

"Father! I feel good."

After a while the count let go of her and undressed then lay onto the bed as well.

"Are you ready, my daughter?" he asked.

Karine smiled.

"For you, father, I'm always ready. Please start."

She was penetrated and started to moan softly and with rising intensity louder.

They were doing it simple, using but the missionary style so Karine could relax. After the sex, the count stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n:** -sniffles- That was so beautiful!!

**Karine:** -no comment-

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson. He rightfully belongs to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! I have a gun… Zhivago belongs to Gaia as well.

**Warnings: **Although subtle in some places this is a mature story, meaning sex. Sex and language through out will be encountered and sometimes, for censor purposes I will water down the cursing. There are mentions of darker aspects such a suicide, thoughts of it, and attempted suicide. There will be some tear jerking moments so please be forewarned.


	9. Birthdayand Queen?

**Disclaimer:** Insane Tanuki does not own Vladimir Von Helson. He rightfully belongs to Gaiaonline. Insane Tanuki rightfully owns Karine so do not steal this material and or claim it as your own! I have a gun…Lady Mai belongs to a friend and Louie and Zhivago belong to Gaia as well. Peter belongs to my good friend Holly. XD

**Warnings: ** Although subtle in some places this is a mature story. Sex, Adult Situations…you basically get the idea, so from here on out read at your own risk please. If you get caught reading our smut or our dark angsty parts dun blame us! D:

**Note:** Again please remember it's an alternate universe, none of this shit ever happened, its justa fantasy that we like to write. So again ENJOY!

**Note 2:** Karine's Dress

**http: / Pyramid collection . com / item dy 00. asp? T1 P87 99 20S**

**Remove the spaces please**

* * *

Vladimir had gotten dressed again and helped Karine to the bath. Sometime after she was deemed "healthy" enough to be released Vladimir threw a grand ball. He invited many vampires from the many clans, one of his good friends, Peter, was particularly pleased to be invited. As the two talked many couples were dancing. Vladimir was dressed in a lavish but no to lavish formal clothing, and he was indeed more charming than ever. His friend Peter was more paler then any vampires here, he too was dressed lavishly. There were many beautiful vampires, but no one stood out more then Karine. Indeed, Karine was a sight to behold.

Her hair was in an elegant updo with braids and some hair not braided, styled much after Lulu from Final Fantasy, that's the only way it could be described. She wore a beautiful dress that was sensuous-sinuous-utterly intoxicating, a frothy creation of transparency and colour, overlaid in sequins and tiny, shimmering beads to heighten the allure. She was in a sense a beautiful goddess. The dress had many layers with it, giving it the look of something a princess would wear, not bulky, but enough to give her that Royal look. She wore a ruby encrusted gold tiara and beautiful black heel strapped stiletto typed shoes with diamonds encrusted in the straps and design. Her eyes were a smoky mix of red and pink, creating a seductive look. What captured many a vampire's attention were her full, pouty red lips: kissable and tempting and soft. She was currently dancing with Zhivago, her body moving with his in an ease that seemed like they were made for each other. But no - no, they were partners that were all. Lady Mai was clothed in a beautiful flowing white dress with a cascading skirt, but Mai and Karine never really took note of each other at all until at a later date, a date which for now will be far from then.

As the song ended and a new one began she was then asked for a dance by Louie and so she danced with him, but she still did not like him. Louie was not as graceful as Zhivago but he was a decent dance partner. From the sidelines Vladimir and Peter were talking, Karine was the subject of their conversation.

"She is a beautiful creature Vladimir. You said she is German, correct?" His deep voice was warm and enticing, a father type voice.

"She is. " He answered as he sipped from his silver goblet. "She is also part French. From a very honourable family"

"Ah, so she has nobility in her blood. Yes, very much so. You can see it in her dancing.

Karine looked dazed and chuckled as she danced with a few more males.

"You mustn't let her slip away, Vladimir. What are the scars on her wrist?"

"An accident." The atmosphere between them suddenly became frigid. "She's recovered though. I was so scared about her. If I had lost her..."

"Yes…love can do that to a person. She truly is a gem. I wouldn't mind having her as my queen. She would be lovely and fair. You once said she had the mind of a politician, that she was demure enough to keep peace yet firm enough to bring order. She's perfect material for a queen."

"I do not intend to take a queen…not yet at least. I have many more years ahead of me. But Karine…Karine will one day be my queen. There's no doubt about that."

As soon as the song ended Vladimir walked up to the grand stairs and stood in front of the throne he usually sat on. He motioned for the music to stop and everyone to turn to watch him. Karine was one of the few in front and was quite curious.

"Tonight, my friends, we celebrate the birthday of Karine." There was much cheering and applauding that Karine felt herself blush. "And so, my daughter…"

He began to descend down the stairs and came to stop in front of her. He lifted her hand and kissed the back before bowing.

"I want to wish you a happy birthday." At his command the music started up again and the two began a dance of tango and almost all stopped and stood to witness their dance.

For only brief moments of their dance Karine could move in time with her lord. To be so close to him and to have the eyes of everyone on them made her feel giddy. The events of the punishment disappeared from the minds of those in the mansion for now all they would talk about were the rare public displays of affection Vladimir was showing. Even he knew how to romance. At the end of the dance he leaned in to kiss her passionately, this resulted in many catcalls and whistles; you'd think they were getting married. As the ball carried on Vladimir and Karine snuck off to the master bedroom, where a different kind of dance would go on. Vladimir locked the door carefully behind them.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight, father." Karine said while she let her dress fall to the ground. The old count smiled gently.

"Are you still calling me father, _my daughter_?" Now it was Karine who grinned. Ever since that night in the hospitality rooms they had called each other father and daughter.

"I'll never ever call you something else again, father."

Vladimir undressed himself now as well.

"Well then, shall we start the incest, my daughter?"

Karine felt herself redden. "Yes, father." she answered hesitantly. "Um… Actually … couldn't we dance again before we do?"

Vladimir looked at her surprised. "Like this?" he asked. They were completely naked. Ashamed Karine lowered her head and nodded.

"Please."

Vladimir nodded and went to one of the closets "If I remember correctly … now where have I … No, that's not it … Ah, found it."

He blew dust off a compact disc and went to the stereo that was on an old footlocker.

Shortly thereafter a slow waltz sounded through the room, music that he thought to be more fitting for the current situation. He took Karine's left hand and laid his right onto her back. The same – now with a crimson face – smiled shyly.

"Th- Thank you."

"Now, now. I wouldn't deny my beloved daughter's wish, would I? Least of all on her birthday."

They started to _dance_. Karine felt her _father_'s dick harden. Her face's red colour darkened again. She was aroused as well and each touch of Vladimir's skin aroused her more. Soon she wouldn't be able to dance anymore. Actually she had not been able to dance to begin with. Her mind was too full with thoughts about _him_ and what they are doing and what they will do thereafter so she couldn't manage to concentrate on dancing. Their "dance" was more of a merry-go-round than a waltz but they did no care. Still turning in circles they kissed and Vladimir's left hand slid along her back down to her butt and grabbed it, causing Karine to shriek softly.

"Do you always dance with your hand down there?" she asked.

"If you want me to, I will." Vladimir grinned and moved his left hand between them and started to rub Karine's clit.

"So mean." she said "this doesn't make it easier to dance for me."

She let go of his right hand and hugged him, pressing herself close to him, moaning softly into his ear, letting her _father_ do with her as he pleased while they still slowly moved in circles through the room.

"I enjoy dancing with you, father." she whispered into his ear and playfully nibbled on his ear and neck. Vladimir now also used his left hand to massage Karine's back softly.

"I'm glad you do, my daughter."

As soon as the music stopped she let herself fall and pulled Vladimir down to the ground. As soon as he fell onto her she rolled to the side and was now sitting atop of him. She took his cock and stroked it a few times – needless action for getting harder was simply impossible – then inserted it into her pussy.

"Now why did we go to the **bed**room if we are going to do it on the floor anyway?" Vladimir asked grinning.

"Because …" Karine started to move her hips, "Oh, I don't care. Let's just do it."

She started to moan after a while as Vladimir started to massage her breasts.

"Alright. But don't you think it's kind of hard down here?"

Karine looked puzzled.

"Ha – aard? I hope it is. Eh – Else we couldn't do it, could we?"

A moment later she realized what he had talked about and started to laugh. She felt strange, fucking and laughing at the same time.

"I – I'm so stu-pid."

Vladimir grabbed her and pulled himself up so they were both sitting. Then he held her at her bottom and stood up, moving her up and down. Karine folded her hands behind his neck.

"You prefer soft beds?" she asked playfully mocking.

"I prefer not getting problems with my back." Vladimir answered. "I'm not the youngest bat anymore."

Karine giggled softly. "Yet the old bat has so much energy. … Come on, father, let's speed it up."

Vladimir laid her onto the bed nearby and continued pumping in and out of her while pushing her more into the middle of the mattress. Before long they were violently doing it missionary style.

"Come on, harder, harder!" Karine screamed. "Break me."

Vladimir obeyed and thrust into her even more violently.

"Yes, that's it. That's g-"

Suddenly the bed collapsed and they crashed down. However, that didn't stop them.

"Talk about quality bed." Vladimir muttered and Karine couldn't help but laugh and moan.

"Talk about fulfilling your daughter's wish." She said.

"You **wanted** the bed to collapse?"

Karine was about to answer when he turned her and pulled her to her knees, doing her doggy.

"I – I wanted to … ah … be done ha-aa-rd."

They were both reaching their limits. With a screamed "Father!" she came just before Vladimir did. Exhaustedly they laid on each other and none of them spoke for a while. Then Karine turned herself and hugged and kissed Vladimir passionately.

They dressed and left the room, returning to the party.

Having returned and looking like nothing happened the two lovers continued to enjoy the ball, until dawn was about rise. The guest had all stayed and As the ballroom was now empty Karine looked to Vladimir.

"Thank you very much…for everything." She said suddenly. Vladimir, taken aback only smiled and kissed her softly.

"Anything for you…"

* * *

A/n: This chapter was written by both me and Vaalch, so yeah. Its all good. Tune in next time!

Karine: Review please.


	10. The Final Battle: A vampires Lost Love

A/n: Here it is, the last chapter before the sequel. It's been a fun ride with this story, but all good things must come to an end. :'D So without further ado, the last chapter!

* * *

Many nights had passed and it was almost Halloween, tonight was the night her sire would take action and bring back the true masters of this world. Her body was giddy with excitement as she allowed Vladimir to do as he pleased. Somehow Karine knew this would be the last time they would ever be together, and so she enjoyed it…every second. As time passed Vladimir had gotten dressed, Karine returned to the library where she would stay for the remainder of the night, her heart was heavy with an unknown sadness. She would see her lord again wouldn't she? Even if they would no longer be intimate moments she would still see him…

Meanwhile the sounds of intruders alerted her ears, and before she knew it Vladimir was beside her.

"Karine this place is no longer safe, so I want you to stay here, I'll come back for you." And with that he left once more no kiss or hug or even "I love you" and it was then Karine felt her heart constrict in her chest.

"Sire…Vladimir…"

The minutes ticked by and Karine was going crazy. Her sire could be hurt or worse! Fleeing from the library at breakneck speed she stood behind a column, she watched the happenings and when he finally was shot, Karine gasped. Vladimir, after telling Louie his wish, turned to look at Karine and gave a smile before he turned into dust…Karine screamed and was suddenly the center of attention. She was heart broken and driven mad and Louie…

"You let him die!!" Her eyes once a soft indigo now became vibrant neon blue as they glowed. Energy seeped from her fingertips but before anything Louie stopped her.

"Karine listen…"

"NO! VLADIMIR IS DEAD!!" She began to cry into his arms. "He was the only one to truly appreciate me…and see me as something more…" Her tears did not stop, but Zhivago could not handle to see the woman he had secretly fallen in love with be so sad. And so he took it upon himself to remove Karine.

Gingerly taking the uncounscious girl, he looked to Louie. "Your father wants you to carry on his name, maybe not in the way he did, but just know that Karine will hunt you down, and so will I. But until then I shall watch her…"

"No. I will." Louie said rather heatedly. "Its my fault I caused her pain, I should stop it."

"Come for her in three days, we'll talk then." He said before disappearing. It was a night where the humans rejoiced but the few who were loyal to Vladimir…they would not let this end.

Stay tuned for the sequel:'D

* * *

Sequel Summary: Karine has witnessed the death of Vladimir and is now living with Zhivago, how can the vampire cope with her lost sire, and with the conflicting feelings of her heart? And what if, what if Julian had never made that call, to call together those who could hear it? What if instead…those who were loyal to Vladimir, began to follow her lead?

Yeah yeah. Fanfiction, fucking up the guild plotline, its awesome :'D But seriously, this sequel will take place before the guild plotline so yeah. Laters!


End file.
